Blush
by Canna
Summary: "Why is it!" The tall, blue haired male with golden bangs demanded as he slammed his hands angrily against the table. "Why does Yuya blush around you two but never around me!" [Shounen-ai. Featuring Dimensionshipping but mainly on Yuya and Yugo]


"Why is it?!" The tall, indigo haired male with golden bangs demanded as he slammed his hands angrily against the table. The two other occupants looked up, revealing their identical faces as the agitated man.

"So noisy." The violet haired man who had been sipping on his coffee growled in irritation.

"Why what, Yugo?" The raven haired man with lavender bangs questioned, turning calculating eyes from the morning newspaper and to the other.

"Why does Yuya blush around you two!" Yugo demanded, slapping his hand onto the table again and causes their breakfast to rattle.

"Hah?" Magenta coloured eyes narrowed sharply. "What are you trying to say?"

"Yuri." The raven chilled, not wanting another fight to get out of hand. "Would you care to explain, Yugo?"

"Shut up! Don't play dumb with me, Yuto!" Yugo snapped at his eldest brother. "Yuya always blushes around you two! He **never** does it to me! Not once!"

"Isn't that because you're just a bad lay?" Yuri smirked coldly as blue eyes instantly locked onto him in a heated glare.

"What the hell did you say, bastard?"

"What? Have you gone deaf?" Yuri challenged back as the tension began to grow.

"Stop this, both of you." Yuto ordered, standing up to break the storm just as footsteps echoed down the staircase. All three heads turned to see the last of the quadruplet slowly descending down the steps with green and crimson hair messy from sleep.

Sakaki Yuya let out a long yawn before he turned to his brothers.

"Morning." He smiled sheepishly before noticing how Yuri and Yugo were practically in one another's face. "…Is something wrong?"

"N-nope!" Yugo hastily shouted as he pulled back. "Nothing's wrong!"

Yuri rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his chair and took another sip of his coffee. Yuya looked between the two of them before shrugging it off. After all, it wasn't the first time the two tried to claw each other's eyes out.

"Good morning, Yuya." Yuto greeted with a charming smile as he walked around the table and to their youngest. Yugo watched from the corner of his eyes as Yuto tenderly wrapped an arm around that slender waist and cupped Yuya by the chin.

"M-morning…Yuto." Yuya whispered, already breathless before their lips met. Yugo watched with growing jealousy as rosy blush dusted Yuya's cheek. He gritted his teeth before turning around and drained his cup of coffee in one gulp.

"Morning, Yuya." Yuri's voice reached the Synchro duellist, followed by a small squeak. Looking up, Yugo saw Yuya straddling the second oldest's lap with their lips locked tightly together.

Yuri's hands were firmly holding Yuya down by the hip while Yuya was gripping onto Yuri's shoulders for support. A few seconds and couple of moans later, they separated with Yuya blushing so heavily that even his ears were tinted in red.

"G-good morning, Y-Yuri." Yuya panted before he bit down a muffled moan and swatted the other. Yugo didn't really understand why, but he didn't bother. The only thing on his mind was the beautiful blush that had appeared on their mutual lover.

"Yugo, are you alright?" Yugo looked up to see Yuya hovering over him now, a concern look in those ruby eyes.

"Yeah…" Yugo muttered, eyeing the blush that was very slowly fading from that pale skin. "Morning, Yuya."

"Morning, Yugo." Yuya smiled as he dipped his head down. Yugo kissed Yuya like he always would. He let their lips mould together first before running his tongue into the other's already parted mouth. Their tongue had a short battle for dominance. It was supposed to be a battle that Yugo would always win. However, distracted by his own thought, he didn't even notice how far Yuya's tongue had pushed until he felt the soft appendage invaded into his mouth.

The Synchro duellist's eyes snapped open and his iris darted over the face of his love. Yuya had his eyes blissfully closed as he kissed Yugo deeper. Yugo could feel the lips against his curving into a victorious smile, but it barely registered in his mind. Instead of seeing Yuya's face heated up like it did with his brothers, the blush had gone down so much that it was only a light pink shade now.

Without thinking, Yugo grabbed Yuya by the shoulder and pushed the younger male off him. He ignored a confused look from Yuya as he hurriedly left the table, claiming that he needed to check on his D-Wheel.

"Yugo?" The Pendulum duellist called, but the slamming sound of the garage door was his only response. The youngest of the four stood there, dumbfounded. He turned to his other brothers only to see Yuto washing the dishes and Yuri setting down his share of breakfast. Neither of them seemed to have noticed what happened.

At first, Yuya brushed it off. He could have just been overthinking and that there really is something wrong with his brother's D-Wheel. The rest of that day, Yuya rarely saw Yugo. The bluenet had driven off in noon and didn't return until late in the night. When he did, he rejected the dinner Yuya had saved for him and went to bed without bothering for their usual goodnight kisses.

Whatever it was on Yugo's mind, Yuya decided to wait until the other is prepare to talk about it. However, when next day turned around, it wasn't any better. The day after was the same and it became apparent to Yuya that Yugo was avoiding him like a plague.

While Yuri watched the _entertainment—_ as he called it, with sick enjoyment, Yuto couldn't stomach this nonsense any longer.

The raven perched on top of the stadium on the fourth day as he watched Yugo having a Riding Duel with his opponent. With the roar of the cheering crowd, no one heard the activation of a third duel disk.

"I summon the Level Three Tuner Monster, Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as he slapped his card down as his monster appeared to his right. "I Tune my Level Three Beigomax and my Level Three Three-Eyed—!"

"Fang of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now!" A voice echoed from nowhere, cutting Yugo off as the Synchro duellist gasped in shock. Hitting the break, he quickly pulled his bike to a stop, looking wildly around before he noticed a shadow looming over him.

 **"Xyz Summon!"**

"Yuto?!" Yugo gapped as he finally got the sunlight out of his eyes and found his eldest brother dropping towards him at an alarming rate.

"Come forth, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto shouted as his dragon emerged, sweeping under him to break its summoner's fall while extending its talon down at the duellist directly below them.

"Wait, Yuto!" Yugo shouted while trying to start his bike again but was too late as the dragon's talons wrapped around him while its long black tail seized his D-Wheel. With one powerful flap of its wings, they shoot up into the sky with Yugo's yell echoing away from the stunned stadium.

Yuto sat on the back of his dragon, ignoring the curses and swears thrown his way as they headed for the direction of their home. Once arrived, Dark Rebellion all but discarded Yugo and his bike none too gently onto the lawn.

"Hey!" Yugo cried as he quickly crawled over to his bike. "Watch it! What if you damage it?!"

"You can always repair any damages on a vehicle." Yuto said calmly as he deactivated his duel disk. Dark Rebellion vanished in a flash of light. "However, you can't repair a heart so easily."

"Hah? What the heck are you talking about?" Yugo snapped, glaring at Yuto spitefully. After all, the raven not only could have scratched his precious bike, he also pulled him away in the middle of the tournament!

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuto regarded the other calmly. "I'm talking about Yuya."

At the name of their youngest, Yugo instantly quiet down. He stared at the grass beneath him for a long time before he stood and pulled up his bike. "If you don't mind, I have a tournament to finish."

"Yuya is heartbroken." Yuto's voice grew hard, indicating that perhaps he wasn't as calm as he appeared. "He thinks that he had done something to make _you_ hate him."

"What?" Yugo gasped, looking up to Xyz duellist with horror over his face. "I don't hate Yuya!"

"But Yuya doesn't think so." Yuto pointed out coldly with his arms crossed before his chest. "How else was he supposed to think when you suddenly started avoiding him like this?"

Yugo opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out of his mouth. Taking satisfaction at the other's response (or the lack of), Yuto walked away with a swirl of his black cloak. To where, Yugo didn't know nor did he care. His eyes were focus on their home—no doubt where Yuya is at the moment. Grinding his teeth, the blue haired man rush into the house, ignoring his bike that had tumbled back onto the grass without his support.

With a quick search around the house, he practically flew up the stairs and into Yuya's room without bothering to knock.

"Yuya!"

Yuya jumped and let out a small yelp as he turned around; being in the middle of changing when the other had suddenly burst in. Before Yuya could do anything, he found strong arms around him and was trapped in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Yuya!"

"Y-Yugo?" Yuya blinked before slowly wrapping his arms around the other. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in a tournament?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you! I was—it was stupid! I don't hate you at all! You have to believe me—!"

"Yugo." Yuya interrupted as he pulled his head back so he could see the other's eye. "Can we talk after I put some clothes on?" The Pendulum duellist asked shyly.

It was then that Yugo realized he had been embracing his brother who was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer with water dripping down his silky locks, indicating that he must have just gotten out of shower. Blushing furiously, Yugo released the youngest with a ramble of apology while Yuya hurriedly threw a large crimson t-shirt on. After that, the two sat on the edge of the bed.

Both were silent for a long time before Yuya broke the ice. "So…you said that you don't hate me."

"Of course!" Yugo said instantly. "I could **never** hate you, Yuya."

"I see." Yuya smiled in relief as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Then why were you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" Yugo groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "I was just thinking where _I_ went wrong."

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"You never blush around me." Yugo finally told the other the problem that had been stuck in his mind for the longest time. Yuya just stared with his lips slightly agape. "You always blush when either Yuto or Yuri are close."

Yugo closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he remembered the past days. It wasn't just kissing. He could remember the light pink dusting Yuya's face as Yuto helped him grab a book he was too short to reach. He could remember the dark flush that ran down the boy's pale neck when he sat beside Yuri when they watched a movie. With Yuto, Yuya always had this beautiful innocent blush while Yuri could always bring out a deep crimson hue.

"Is that why you were avoiding me?" Yuya asked slowly, wanting to make sure he understood it right. "Because I don't… _blush_ around you?"

Yugo didn't respond. The older male looked away, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. When Yuya broke into laughter, Yugo felt his embarrassment deepened even more.

"I know! I'm being stupid!" Yugo snapped.

"No!" Yuya chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tightly so the other couldn't stomp off. "The reason I blush…" He began, peeking up to see if he had Yugo's attention first. After all, he needed to make sure the other hear this loud and clear.

"Well…I always blush around Yuto because he's…you know how he is." Yuya said awkwardly. Yugo noticed that the same rosy blush he would have around Yuto appeared. "He's always so gentle and kind…"

"Glad to know I'm not." Yugo muttered, sulking at the new information.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just meant that Yuto is like…like a knight." Yuya finally decided that this was probably the best way to describe Yuto. A knight, the one like every young girl's fantasy.

"Knight huh?" Yugo thought back to the way Yuto had snatched him from the tournament and dumped him in their front yard. Well, in a way, he supposed he could see it that way. "And Yuri? Don't tell me he's a knight too."

"No." Yuya cringed as that innocent blush transformed into something…less innocent. "You know how he's always…you know?"

Yugo raised an eyebrow. Yuya flushed harder. "My face gets heated around him because he's always molesting me!"

Yugo stared at Yuya for a long moment before everything clicked. He remembered the way Yuya would squirm around Yuri and how he always seemed to bite him lips to hold back something. Naturally, molestation is something he wouldn't put past Yuri when it comes to Yuya, but it just never occurred to him until now.

"I got it!" Yugo shouted as he jumped up, starting the younger male.

"Eh?" Yuya blinked as he suddenly found Yugo extremely close with his hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders. "That means all I have to do is to touch you like him!"

"Absolutely not!" Yuya screamed as he grabbed his pillow and brought it down to Yugo's head, smacking the other into the bed. "Yuto is kind and gentle—like a knight. Yuri is a…cold-blooded sadist. That's who they are and that's why I like them. It's the same with you! I like you because you're you, Yugo. I don't need or want another Yuri!" He shuttered at the thought. He wouldn't be able to survive a day with two Yuris in the house.

"Really?" Yugo asked, peaking up from the mattress.

"You're hot headed," Yuya began as he gently put his pillow aside, "always speak before you think, rude…"

"Are these compliments?" Yugo grumbled, unable to help but feel insulted and compared to his other two brothers.

"But I don't feel as nervous with you than with Yuto and Yuri." Yuya sighed as he gently placed both hands on either side of the Yugo's head so he could stare into those brilliant blue eyes. "I don't blush around you isn't because I don't love you. It's because I feel like I could do anything around you and you wouldn't judge me for it—not that I'm saying the others will. It's just with Yuto, I couldn't help but feel shy. With Yuri…well, he's infuriating. With you, I can just do whatever I want and not needing to worry how it would look like in your eyes. I love you as much as I love them, Yugo."

Yugo started at Yuya with wide eyes. The other just smiled at him though Yugo could see a small hint of embarrassment from the blush on his face. A blush that wasn't for Yuto or Yuri…Yuya was blushing right now for him. The Synchro duellist smiled, cupping his hand over Yuya's that were resting on his head and leaned forward.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that soon grew passionate. They moaned in delight, having not taste one another for far too long. Neither of the two noticed the raven haired Xyz summoner sitting on the branch of a tree, observing them from afar. A soft smile graced Yuto's lips as he turned, deciding to leave the pair to their privacy when three sharp claps stopped him in his track. Yuto didn't bother to look up as the branch he was on shook from another weight.

"As expected of a knight to come to a princess's rescue." Yuri drawled lazily as he leaned against the tree and gaze at the youngest pair through the window.

"What do you want, Yuri?" Yuto sighed, not in the mood to deal with the purple haired male.

"Nothing. You made quite a show today." Yuri replied, bringing up a holographic screen from his duel disk.

" _As you can see."_ The news announcer spoke from the screen. _"A mysterious black figured had appeared during the Riding duel tournament and kidnapped the champion, Sakaki Yugo!"_

And then, the screen changed, replaying the event of when Yugo dived down and _kidnapped_ the Synchro duellist. It was played in slow motion, giving the audience a clear show of Yugo's shocked face as he was hauled into the sky.

 _"Rumour has it that the mysterious kidnapper is the eldest of the Sakaki brothers, Sakaki Yuto who excel in Xyz summon and the black blur believed to be his signature monster the Dark—"_ Yuri tapped his duel disk as the hologram was shut off. "It has caused quiet an uproar, you know?"

Yuto said nothing. The smile remained on his lips as he leaped off just as a blur of black shot by Yuri's eyes. When he looked up, Yuto was already in the horizon, riding away on the back of his Dark Rebellion dragon.

"A knight indeed." The Fusion duellist commented. Glancing back to the window, Yuri snickered as he tapped his duel disk again, pulling out another screen with this one showing an imagine of Yuya and Yugo in a very familiar room. He tapped the play button.

 _"But I don't feel as nervous with you than with Yuto and Yuri."_ Yuya sighed as he gently placed both hands on either side of the Yugo's head so he could stare into those brilliant blue eyes. _"I don't blush around you isn't because I don't love you. It's because I feel like I could do anything around you and you wouldn't judge me for it—not that I'm saying the others will. It's just with Yuto, I couldn't help but feel shy. With Yuri…well, he's infuriating."_

"He certainly has become brave, talking behind my back like this." Yuri ran his tongue over his lips. "Looks like I'll have to re-educate him a bit."

Yuri observed the video before deciding that it was also a fine blackmail quality against a certain Synchro summoner. After all, it wasn't often he gets to capture the sight of the other spilling his gut over something so embarrassing.

Back in the house, both Yuya and Yugo were frantically rubbing their arms as a strange chill traveled through their bodies.

"I-it's suddenly c-cold here, huh?" Yuya laughed nervously, trying to brighten the mood as he slowly looked around. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen soon. Unknown to him, Yugo was having the exact same thought.

When ruby red eyes found sapphire blue ones, they smiled, deciding to push aside the ominous feeling as they seeked warmth in each other's arms.

The very next day, Yuya and Yugo regretted not listening to their instincts and run when they had the chance...but that is another story for another time.


End file.
